OVC: Opération Vierge Convertie
by Cookie555
Summary: Harry et Draco, pour se venger de la société prude d’aujourd’hui, vont enseigner à une jeune vierge du collège les plaisirs du sexe.


Bonjour tout le monde, voilà une nouvelle fic de ma création. C'est ma deuxième, ma première étant Fait l'un pour l'autre. Cette fic n'ayant pas eu un très grand succès, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic que j'ai basé sur un livre que j'ai dernièrement lu. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture !  
  
Résumé : Harry et Draco, pour se venger de la société prude d'aujourd'hui, vont enseigner à une jeune vierge du collège les plaisirs.  
  
Disclaimer : Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'intrigue puisque je base mon histoire sur ma dernière lecture.  
  
OVC : Opération Vierge Convertie  
  
Chapitre 1 : La Vierge Idéale  
  
En cette journée de septembre, Harry Potter discutait joyeusement avec... Draco Malefoy ? Eh oui ! Depuis l'été, Harry et Draco entretenait une drôle de relation, l'amitié ne décrivant pas exactement leur rapport exact. Depuis le début de la sixième année, Harry avait extrêmement changé. Et maintenant qu'il entamait sa septième année, ses changements physiques étaient moins voyant que ses changements psychologiques. En effet, si quelqu'un lui demandait qu'elle était sa philosophie il lui répondrait très certainement : Le sexe.  
  
Depuis très longtemps, Harry était un jeune homme model qui faisait tout pour plaire. Il n'aimait pas la célébrité. Il n'aimait pas décevoir ses proches. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le remarque. Mais depuis sa victoire sur Voldemort, il avait considérablement changé de personnalité. Il était passé su jeune homme bien élevé et respectueux en être odieux et impudent. Il avait changé d'amis, de famille, de maison. Il avait demandé à repassé sous le choixpeau et celui-ci l'avait envoyé à Serpentard.  
  
Depuis ce temps, il se tient avec les Serpentard mais surtout avec Draco Malefoy, son meilleur ami. Mais Draco était pour lui plus qu'un ami. Il était devenu un amant. Harry et lui partageait tout, jusqu'à leur intimité. Harry et Draco était vraiment semblable, côté psychologie. Ils exécraient le monde et trouvaient que les gens d'aujourd'hui étaient trop pris avec leur principe. Eux, ils ne croyaient qu'au sexe. Leur jeu préféré ? Éduquer des vierges et les convertir au sexe.  
  
C'est donc pendant un dîner bien ordinaire lors d'une journée bien ordinaire, qu'Harry eu une idée.  
  
« Draco, il faut qu'on parle. Vient ! »  
  
Draco se demandait bien ce que son amant voulait et il consentit à le suivre. Dans un couloir désert, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
  
« Draco, je viens d'avoir une idée ! »  
  
« Je suis tout ouïe »  
  
« Nous allons trouver une vierge ! »  
  
« Voyons Harry, nous faisons ça à longueur de journée. »  
  
« Non tu ne comprend pas. Nous allons trouver la vierge idéale. Nous allons tout lui apprendre sur le sexe. Pendant un week-end entier, elle sera à nous. On lui fera un espèce de lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle pense comme nous. Ça pourrait devenir comme une sorte de vengeance à la société. »  
  
« Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée mon cher ! Mais avant de trouver la vierge idéale, il faudrait nous préparer pour tout cela. Trouver un endroit pour nous loger durant un week-end. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais le préfet en chef. Je lui proposerait un échange. »  
  
« Quel genre d'échange ? »  
  
« Un échange du genre : Tu me donnes ta chambre de week-end et tu repars indemne. »  
  
« Tu es diabolique ! J'adore ! »  
  
Harry et Draco s'en allèrent, le sourire au lèvres, finirent de préparer leur plan dans leur salle commune. Pendant une heure, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire et à la fin, il nommèrent leur plan : OVC : Opération Vierge Convertie. Après avoir parler encore une heure, ils allèrent se coucher.   
  
Le Lendemain, après les deux premiers cours de la journée, Draco et Harry décidèrent de passer à l'attaque et de trouver parmi les jeunes filles de Poudlard, la candidate idéale. Ils avaient tout d'abord décidé de ne pas prendre une fille de septième année, celle-ci étant déjà en couple ou tout simplement peu attirante. Ils regardèrent donc, durant le déjeuner, les élèves de sixième et cinquième année.  
  
« Regarde celle-là. Elle m'a l'air bonne ! » Dit Harry.  
  
« Elle ? Non elle n'est pas du tout la candidate idéale. Elle est déjà en couple et son petit ami dit qu'elle est frigide. »  
  
« Erk ! Bon et celle-là ? »  
  
« Mouais... Pas trop mal. Ah ! Non oublie. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Regarde son chemisier. Elle doit être très complexé la pauvre. »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes ricanèrent méchemment.  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Mouais ? »  
  
« Regarde celle-là ! »  
  
« Elle ? T'es malade ? »  
  
« Non pas elle ! ELLE ! »  
  
Harry tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille à l'allure timide, lisant un bouquin dans un coin reculé de la Grande Salle.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale ? »  
  
« Rien justement ! »  
  
« Dis-moi mon pauvre, est-ce que tout va bien dans ta jolie petite tête ?  
  
« Absolument ! Écoute. Cette fille-là, personne ne la connaît. Personne ne s'intéresse à elle. Elle m'a l'air quand même assez bien foutue. C'est la personne idéale pour notre projet. Crois-moi ! »  
  
« Ok. Ok. Allons lui parler. »  
  
Les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille recroquevillée dans son coin. Ils se plantèrent devant elle mais elle ne sembla pas remarquer leur présence. Lorsque Draco toussota discrètement, elle leva les yeux vers eux. On pouvait voir l'étonnement dans son visage. Elle était surprise mais gardait le silence. Draco lui, trouvant le silence long, aborda la jeune fille.  
  
« Salut je m'appelle Draco et lui c'est Harry. »  
  
« Je sais qui vous êtes. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »  
  
« Oh, nous voulons juste te parler un peu. Tu m'as l'air bien seule. Voudrais-tu un peu de compagnie. »  
  
Tout en disant cela, Harry s'était assis à côté de la jeune fille en posant délicatement son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune compagnie qui soit, merci quand même ! »  
  
« Oh mais nous ne voulons pas te forcer mademoiselle... ?  
  
« Mon nom ne vous regarde pas ! Allez-vous en ! »  
  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry mais Draco lui bloqua le passage.  
  
« Laissez-moi passer ! »  
  
« Pas avant que tu nous ai dit ton nom ma jolie ! Une belle fille comme toi doit sûrement avoir un nom, je me trompe ? »  
  
« Maude ! Maintenant partez ! »  
  
« Maude ? Wow ! C'est très joli ! »  
  
Harry s'était rassis en disant cela et avait entraîné Maude avec lui sur le banc. Elle était tombé sur ses genoux. Il la maintenait assise.  
  
« Mais tu vas me laisser oui ! »  
  
Draco pris la parole.  
  
« Écoute tout ce qu'on veut c'est te parler un peu. Après ça tu fais ce que tu veux ! »  
  
« Et vous allez me laisser tranquille après ? »  
  
« Promis ! »  
  
« D'accord. On reste ici ou on va ailleurs ? »  
  
« Suis-nous ! »  
  
Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment jusqu'à la salle sur demande.  
  
Peu rassurée, Maude dit :  
  
« Où sommes-nous ? »  
  
« Nous sommes à la salle sur demande. »  
  
« La quoi ? »   
  
« C'est une pièce qui prend l'apparence que tu veux. »  
  
« Ah. »  
  
Ils entrèrent alors et se trouvèrent dans une pièce assez modeste où se trouvait un lit, un sofa et une fenêtre. Harry dit :  
  
« Installe-toi je t'en pris ! »  
  
Maude s'assit sur le sofa, suivit des deux autres Serpentards.  
  
« Donc pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »  
  
« En fait nous voulons te connaître. »  
  
« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »  
  
« Tout ! Pour commencer, dans quelle maison es-tu ? »  
  
« Poufsouffles. »  
  
« D'accord. Et puis tu as un petit ami ? »  
  
« Euh... Non. »  
  
« Parfait ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Oh rien. Maintenant, raconte-nous tout à propos de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas je jure sous serment que tout ce que tu diras restera entre nous. »  
  
« Hum... Je ne sais pas trop, on ne se connaît pas beaucoup. »  
  
« Aller de toute façon, on te dit que ça restera entre nous, sinon tu as le droit de nous tuer. »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Pendant que Maude parlait un peu d'elle, Harry avait envoyé un clin d'œil à Draco et celui-ci glissa tranquillement son bras autour de sa taille. Elle le regarda étrangement mais ne cessa pas de parler et détourna le regard. Puis, après quelques secondes, ce fut Harry glissa sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle regarda Harry, méfiante.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »  
  
« Oh rien. Continu, c'est très intéressant. »  
  
Malgré tout, elle continua à parler de ses amis.  
  
Mais Harry, qui était persévérant, continua de glisser la main tranquillement sur la cuisse de Maude. Celle-ci esseya de ne pas s'en occuper. Mais quand Draco arriva très près de son entre-jambe, elle le repoussa et se leva.  
  
« Non mais à quoi vous jouez là ? »  
  
« Hey ! Relax ! »  
  
« Non je ne me relaxerai pas. Je sais pas du tout ce que vous avez en tête mais j'ai aucune rapport avec vous ! »  
  
Draco se leva, la prit par le bras et la força à s'asseoir.  
  
« Écoute, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous sommes juste vraiment intéressé par toi. »  
  
« Tous les deux ? »  
  
Elle semblait surprise. Maude n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes hommes à cause de sa timidité mais elle avait l'impression qu'avec Harry et Draco, tout venait naturellement quand elle leur parlait. Et quand Draco avait posé sa main près de son intimité, elle avait ressentit quelque chose d'inconnu en elle et cela lui avait faire peur.  
  
« Oui, tous les deux. »  
  
« D'accord mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'avez emmener ici. »  
  
« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »  
  
« Oui, absolument. »  
  
« Tu vois, moi et Harry avons une visions totalement différente du monde. Nous croyons que le monde est trop chaste, trop prude. Nous voulons montrer à certaine personne ce que le sexe peut nous apporter. Nous voulions trouver une jeune femme pour la convertir et lui montrer notre philosophie. Lui enseigner notre savoir et tout. Lorsqu'on t'as vu, on a tout de suite vu que tu était la personne idéale pour notre « cours ».  
  
« Donc je suis une espèce de poupée qui vous servira d'objet ? »  
  
« Pas du tout ! Tu es la personne qui profitera de cours privée et qui ressortira meilleure de cette expérience. »  
  
« Alors chère Maude, acceptes-tu d'être notre élève pendant un week-end entier ? »  
  
« Donnez-moi de bonnes raisons d'accepter ! »  
  
« De bonnes raisons ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Tu connaîtras des plaisirs sans fin. Tu visiteras le septième ciel maintes fois. Tu nageras dans l'extase des dizaines de fois et tu te baigneras dans les plaisirs charnels ! »  
  
Voilàaaaa Ouf ce chapitre est long je trouve. Il fait 7 pages dans word. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimer ce premier chapitre. Il y en aura trois ou quatre pas plus mais ils seront sûrement aussi long. Bref, Review please ça serait gentill... Ah ah bon bien au revoir !!  
  
Prochaine Chapitre : Premier Cours. 


End file.
